Cheat Codes
Cheat List: Modes (PS2) Enter these codes during gameplay: Slow motion - R2, L2, Up , DOWN, X, UP, L2 Full Heal - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, UP, DOWN Punch Mode - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, UP, UP Gravity - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, L2, L2 Lethal Charge - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, R1, R1 Bomb Mode - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, UP, L1 Megaforce - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, R2,R2 (restart level to remove effects) Nailgun Mode - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, L1, L1 Level Menu (activated at main menu) - R2, L2, UP, DOWN, SQUARE, TRIANGLE, CIRCLE Complete Level (PS2) During gameplay, press R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, L3, CIRCLE, X, CIRCLE, X. 'Cheat List (PS2)' Level Select: At main menu enter: R2, L2, UP, DOWN, SQUARE, TRIANGLE, CIRCLE All Weapons: While playing a game enter: R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, UP, SQUARE, X Invincibilty: Enter this code while playing a game, R2, L2, UP, DOWN, X, R2, L2, R1, L1 'Cheat List (Xbox)' Enter these button presses while playing: * God Mode: R, L, UP, DOWN, A, R, L, BLACK, WHITE * Level Select: R, L, UP, DOWN, Y, B * All Weapons - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, UP, X, A * Unlimited Ammo - R, L, A, UP, DOWN, B, X, R, R * Slomotion - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, UP, L * Full Heal - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, UP, DOWN * Punch Mode - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, UP, UP * Gravity - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, L, L * Lethal Charge - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, BLACK, BLACK * Bomb Mode - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, UP, WHITE * Megaforce - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, R, R * Nailgun Mode R, L, UP, DOWN, A, WHITE, WHITE * Level Select - (input on main menu) Press R, L, UP, DOWN, X, Y, B * Skip to Next Level - R, L, UP, DOWN, A, X, click left stick, B, A, B, A * Gain SMG & 9mm - L, R, UP, DOWN, A, UP, R, R 'Cheat Codes ( Gamecube)' 'Cheats for Hitman 2: Silent Assassin on the Gamecube are entered during game play or while the game is paused. Use the D-pad for the directional portions of the cheat codes.' 'All Weapons Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Up, B, A' 'Equips Stealth Weapons Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Up, Right, Right' 'Explosive Bullets (and Slow-Mo Deaths) Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Up, Left' 'Full Health Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Up, Down' 'God Mode Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Right, Left, Right, Left' 'Hitman Ali - Shot Enemies Fly Into The Air Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Up, Up' 'MegaForce Lethal Charge - Killed Enemies Fly Far Away Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Right, Right' 'Nailgun (and No Gravity) Cheat code: Right, Left, Up, Down, A, Left, Left' 'Cheat List (PC)' 'Open your Hitman2.ini in the Hitman2 directory in a text editor and add EnableCheats 1 without quotations right below EnableConsole.' 'You can activate the following cheats by typing them in the game while playing.' * 'IOIRULEZ or IOIRULEY - God Mode on/off' * 'IOIGIVES - All Weapons and Items' * 'IOIHITLEIF - Health' * 'IOISLO - Slow motion on/off' * 'IOIER - Bomb Mode on/off' * 'IOIHITALI - Ali Mode on/off' * 'IOILEPOW - Special attack Mode on/off' * 'IOIGRV - The force of gravity Mode on/off' * 'IOINGUN - Nail rifle Mode on/off' * 'IOIPOWER - Mega Power' 'NOTE: If you have a U.S. keyboard, just type IOIRULEZ. On European keyboards the Z and Y change place so you have to type IOIRULEY.'